pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Larry the Platypus!
Hi! My name's Larry! Larry the Platypus! And NO. I was NOT created by Doofenshmirtz. I was born in the Bronx Zoo with my sibs (Perry is my famous twin brother) in 2006. When we were still eggs, a poacher came and stole our eggs (Perry's and mine). The poacher got kicked in the butt by a zebra friend of my parents, Barry and Sherry, so the guy dropped the eggs in a river. Perry's floated to Danville while mine went all the way to Brooklyn (how I got my accent. My wife (and ex-girlfriends) love my accent. As soon as I hatched, I started walking-- all the way to Hollywood, CA. I walked into Warner Bros. Animation Studio and I got a job as a minor Looney Tune. They never showed my cartoons to the public for some reason. I think it's because I also work for Disney. (SOMETIMES. I'm way more cartoony than a Disney toon. Dad was a toon too.) When I was on vacation, I sprained my ankle because some idiot was drunk driving and hit me by accident. I was knocked out cold. When I woke up, I saw a nine year old coyote looking at me. I freaked out because he had sharp-lookin' teeth! This is how I got my nervousness. He picked me up and said his name was Coyoteas. I relaxed a little bit after hearing his funny (at the time) name. Coyoteas then introduced me to his big ten year-old brother Cerb and his eleven year-old sister Coyodance. I was so happy to see their father Wiley Coyote because I worked with him in one cartoon at WB. He's always been my hero. He never gives up. Just like I never give up. One day when I was napping while the Coyotes were out, a tall middle-aged man and a young platypus about my age knocked on the door. I, since I live in a family of anthropomorphic coyotes, walk around in agent form all the time, got up and walked over and opened the door. The little platypus (Perry) hugged me while the middle-aged man (I later learned his name was Major Monogram) told me about the OWCA. He introduced Perry to me and gave me a fedora. Four years later I still work for Warner Bros. because Disney rejected me. Meh. They don't want hyper platypuses (I do NOT have ADHD or anything else). I fight Doofenshmirtz (sometimes with Perry around the holidays) regularly. It takes a little while to take my hover car to Danville from ACME Acres. Well, that's my autobiography so far. Gyrurururur.... By the way, I know how to talk. Perry does too but he chooses not to. Just call us Larreas and Perb. HA HA HA! Heh. See ya'. I was killed in September 30,2010 in the invasion of konohagakure by a sniper jonin after the village was saved Category:Fanon Works Category:Agents Category:Platypus Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:The Agency Category:OWCA Category:Brothers